yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 048
gFoNe6uI1Ds Episode Summary Even though the Shadow Riders have been defeated, the battle has proven to be far from over, as the 7 Spirit Keys suddenly escape from Chazz Princeton's possession and unlock the Spirit Gates. Afterwards, an elderly man inside an odd mechanical tank arrives via helicopter and lands within the open Spirit Gates. Sheppard introduces him as Kagemaru, the Duel Academy superintendent. In turn, Kagemaru reveals that the Shadow Riders were under his command so that he could gain enough energy from all the Shadow Duels in an attempt to release the Sacred Beasts and conquer the world with their power. Each of the chosen Duelists challenged Kagemaru to the final Duel that would determine the fate of the world, but he was firm about his decision: he wanted Jaden to duel him, as he was the only one who had shown the utmost determination and will to win a Duel. Jaden readily accepted, but then, he discovered a new card in Banner's Emerald Tablet. Jaden figured that it was left behind for him personally, so he shuffled this card into his Deck, and prepared for the final battle against the Sacred Beasts. Duel Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200 ATK / 800 DEF) in Defense Position and sets a card Kagemaru's Turn *Sets 3 Trap Cards and sends them to the Graveyard to summon "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. :*(NOTE: Impossible in the real game; the Trap Cards must be face-up if you summon the real "Uria".) *Activates "Uria's" first effect, allowing him to destroy 1 Set card Jaden controls, while preventing Jaden from countering. "Uria" destroys Jaden's set "Mirror Gate". *Activates "Uria's" second effect: Its ATK and DEF are both equal to 1000 times the number of Traps in Kagemaru's Graveyard. With 3 currently present, "Uria's" ATK and DEF are both currently 3000. :*(NOTE: Impossible in the real game; the Traps need to be Continuous Traps, and also, only "Uria's" ATK would increase, not its DEF.) *Attacks with "Uria" and destroys "Burstinatrix". Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position and activates his effect: Since it's currently the only card Jaden controls on the field, he can draw 2 new cards. (NOTE: The real "Bubbleman" card only allows this if it is the only card the player controls while his hand is empty.) *Activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Bubbleman" on his field and the "Avian" and "Sparkman" in his hand into "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800), who appears in Attack Position. *Activates "Skyscraper" and attacks with his "Tempest". Since an "Elemental Hero" monster is battling during Jaden's Battle Phase and targeting a stronger monster Kagemaru controls, "Skyscraper's" effect activates, increasing Tempest's ATK by 1000 points (3800/2800). *"Tempest" destroys "Uria" (Kagemaru: 3200 LP) and Jaden sets a card to end his turn. Kagemaru's Turn *With his "Uria" in the Graveyard, Kagemaru activates its tertiary effect, discarding a Trap from his hand. On that note, "Uria" is re-summoned to the field in Attack Position. Now, with 4 Traps in Kagemaru's Graveyard, "Uria's" ATK becomes 4000 (Note: In the real game, "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" does not have this effect.) *"Uria" destroys Jaden's "Tempest" (who seemed to have kept its ATK increase, since Jaden only lost 200 Life Points; in the real game, "Skyscraper" would only increase the ATK of Elemental Heroes during your Battle Phase). (Jaden: 3800 LP) *However, Jaden activates his "Tempest's" effect: by sending 1 card he controls on the field to his Graveyard, he can keep a monster he controls from being destroyed in battle. Sending his set "Transcendent Wings" card to the Graveyard, his "Tempest" is re-summoned to the field in Attack Position. (IMPORTANT: In the real game, this would be an illegal move, because "Tempest" is a Nomi monster, and his effect would keep any monster from being destroyed in battle only while he was face-up on the field.) Jaden's Turn *Activates "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Activates "H - Heated Heart", increasing his "Tempest's" ATK by 500, to 4300. Also, until the end of this turn, when "Tempest" attacks a monster with lower DEF than its ATK, the difference is dealt to Kagemaru as Battle Damage *"Tempest" attacks and destroys "Uria" once more (Kagemaru: 2900 LP) Kagemaru's Turn *With "Uria" in his Graveyard, Kagemaru can discard another Trap from his hand and re-summon "Uria" to the field in Attack Position. Now, 5 Traps are in Kagemaru's Graveyard, so "Uria's" ATK is now 5000. *Activates his own "Pot of Greed" and draws 2 cards. *Activates the Field Spell "Lost Paradise", destroying "Skyscraper". Now, since he controls "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", he can draw 2 extra cards during each of his turns while "Lost Paradise" is face-up on the field. *Sets 3 Spell Cards and send them to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" (4000/4000) in Attack Position (NOTE: Impossible in the real game, unless the Spell Cards you sent to the Graveyard were all face-up and all Continuous Spell Cards.) *"Hamon" attacks and destroys "Tempest" (Jaden: 2600 LP), activating its effect: Since "Hamon" destroyed a monster Jaden controlled in battle, Jaden loses an extra 1000 Life Points (Jaden: 1600 LP) *On this note, the Sacred Beasts absorb enough Duel Monster Spirit energy to bring Kagemaru to a youthful state. Duel concludes next episode... Featured Cards Jaden *"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" *"Mirror Gate" (Destroyed by Uria's effect) *"Elemental Hero Bubbleman" *"Elemental Hero Avian" *"Elemental Hero Sparkman" *"Elemental Hero Tempest" *"Polymerization" *"Skyscraper" "Transcendent Wings" (Sent to the Graveyard to keep "Tempest" on the field) "Pot of Greed" "Fusion Recovery" (Activated by the effect of "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone") "H - Heated Heart" "Sabatiel - The Philosopher's Stone" Kagemaru *"Statue of the Wicked" (Used to summon Uria) *"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" *"Chain Burst" and "Jar of Greed" (Sent to the Graveyard to re-summon Uria) *"Fallen Paradise" *"Premature Burial" and "Monster Reincarnation" (2 of the 3 Spells he used to summon Hamon) *"Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes